The Third Sorceress War: Part 7: Knight vs. Knight
by Hyne's Knight
Summary: Squall versus Karisto. Hyne takes revenge.


Squall finally spotted the source of the sound, it was the silhouette of two people, both of them were shaped a little oddly, as if they were people who were wearing elaborate clothing. Squall turned Rinoa, who was still searching for the source, towards the shadow, and she froze. Squall picked up the Lionheart, which he had dropped before, and held it out front, as a means of protecting himself from the figures he saw in the darkness. The sun was setting, and it was becoming very difficult to see anything. Squall stepped back, as the shape stepped forward.  
  
"Do not fear, your time has come. I have come to seek my revenge, revenge upon the ones who have tormented my life for so long," a female voice stated,"I have come to wreak havoc upon thee who destroyed my mother, and brought my proud ancestry to ruin." Squall stepped back again, becoming very uneasy about the whole ordeal. Rinoa did the same, keeping a step behind Squall, peeking over his shoulder at the shadowy figures up ahead.  
  
One of the figures took another small step forward, and continued to speak... "I am Dolcia, daughter of Adel, and the reincarnation of Hyne. I have waited a very long time for this, and I will end the torment of my family right here and now, without any remorse. The time has come for you to fell what I have felt, and to live with the pain and suffering that you have caused."  
  
This having been said, the two figures stepped forward into the light, revealing themselves to be none other than Karisto, the Knight of the legendary Hyne, and Dolcia, the strange Sorceress who had disrupted Esthar and SeeD operations with her appearances in the earlier battles. Karisto drew out his sword, and Dolcia put her hands into a prayer like position over her heart, preparing herself for casting awesome spells. Rinoa was very nervous, as she could sense the extreme power of the two, and something inside was telling her that this battle would stretch far beyond the boundaries of her wildist imagination. Squall pulled the Lionheart up to an attack level, and prepared to face Karisto. Karisto started at Squall, speed increasing with every single step. Squall stanced, ready for the ensuing battle to begin.  
  
Karisto reached Squall, and the two began to mercilessly clash their blades together. The two settled into a rough dance, striking each other with one attack after another, creating countermaneuvers and offensive dashes all at the same time.  
  
Rinoa powered up energy in her palms, and was firing spells at Dolcia, who was also launching off many different magics and techniques. The four powers clashed hard, leaving destruction in their wake, and only grief behind. Squall was beginning to overpower to centuries old fighting style of Karisto, but Rinoa's sorcery was far outclassed by the Spirit of Hyne herself. Karisto leaped back to Dolcia, and the battle paused momentarily. Squall stood ready, and Rinoa was beginning to catch her breath, when Dolcia began chanting a strange incantation. After a few words came out, the area around Dolcia began to shine with a bright green aura, signifying evil in her ways. The sky seemed to break apart and scatter, as if the fight had been moved into a giant lava lamp. Dolcia continued her odd spell, as the area around her came apart at a quicker and quicker pace. Rinoa and Squall stared senselessly at their surroundings, as they began to take shape. The resulting battleground was extremely shocking, but all too familiar to Rinoa and Squall. They had been transported to the strange desert that they were once trapped in before, the same place that nearly cost them both their relationship, and their lives. Dolcia was far beyond the power of Ultimecia, as she was inducing Time Compression without being transported to the past, but merely summoning and distorting the flow of time like it was grase in a frying pan. Karisto carried an evil smirk on his face, as he started to attack Squall once again. Dolcia stopped her strange chant, and cast an equally awkward spell on Karisto, causing him to shine with a blazing green aura, and making him much more powerful than before. Rinoa gasped as Karisto overpowered Squall, striking him down with a hard slash. Karisto kicked Squall back a few feet, and then raised his blade high into the air, as if to strike the final blow.  
  
Rinoa angrily cast a seal over Dolcia, rendering her temporarily powerless, and fired a massive Apocalypse spell directly into Karisto. Karisto fell hard to the ground. When he looked up, Rinoa was standing a few feet off, glaring at him with energy building up in her hands. Squall lie on the ground, unconscious from Karisto's powered blows. Karisto pulled himself to his feet, and Dolcia began to phase out of view, confident that her Knight could handle the situation alone. Karisto yelled out, "In the name of Hyne!!!" and charged at Rinoa. Rinoa, who was stunned by his resilience, tried to escape from him, but to no avail. Karisto struck Rinoa to the ground with a hard shoulder tackle, and raised his pulsing blade over her head, just as he did to Squall. Rinoa tried to shield herself from the attack, but her hands did little good against a sword. Karisto sliced the Shooting Star off of her arm, and pulled his blade into the air, to deliver the final blow. Rinoa faced her death honorably, knowing that she had no hope of escaping the power of Karisto. Karisto exhaled, and swung his blade downward... with the intent of carrying out the revenge of Dolcia. 


End file.
